


waxing crescent moon

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, human/wolf, some weird things and the moon and you know what don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae isn't pack, but Chanyeol doesn't let that stop him from thinking with his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waxing crescent moon

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. blame jinx  
> 2\. if chandae blame jinx  
> 3\. AS USUAL I APOLOGIZE

Jongdae wanders through the woods, little boots with untied laces dragging in the mud, crying with his hand pressed over the scratch on his arm.

“Mommy!?” he screams. “Dad!?” He receives no reply, no frantic call of “Jongdae-yah!” Nothing but the wind whispering through the trees and the scratch of little woodland creatures’ claws on leaves and bark answers him. Jongdae whimpers; his arms hurts.

A low whine echoes Jongdae’s whimper, and he jerks his head up and trips over the next branch, mud splattering up his cheeks and shirt. He looks again of him, and his tears stop immediately, his little body shaking with fear. There, ahead of him, is a wolf, its gangly legs leading down to too sharp claws, and Jongdae is _terrified._

“S-stay back!” He yells at the wolf, and starts to cry anew when the wolf starts to stalk forward. Jongdae ducks his head into his arms, hiding from the wolf and trembling and crying harder at the sound of leaves crunching as the wolf stalks forward. 

Suddenly, hands are brushing through his hair, and a voice, low but cracking on the odd syllable, is comforting him.

“Hey, it’s ok, sh,” the older boy is saying. He looks older than Baekhyun’s hyung and definitely older than Jongdae’s hyung, and he’s very handsome. Six-year-old Jongdae stares in awe. He hiccups.

“Cute,” the stranger says. “How’d you get out here, huh?”

“C-camping,” Jongdae answers. “With my m-mom and dad and I got l-lost!” The stranger gives him a look, a sad gaze and picks Jongdae up, setting him on his knee and cradling him.

“We’ll find them, ok?” he says. “I’m Chanyeol. Who are you?”

“Jongdae,” he whispers slowly. Chanyeol grins at him. 

“Okay, Jongdae-yah,” he says, and it sounds so much like his family calling for him that he immediately clings on to the older boy, burying his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

“Hyung, I’m scared,” he cries. “Chanyeol-hyung, there was a wolf.” Chanyeol pats his back.

“He won’t hurt you, I promise,” Chanyeol says, and it’s not until later that Jongdae understands exactly what Chanyeol means. 

They never do find Jongdae’s family despite all the search efforts, and after a little time with Chanyeol and the other boys like him -- the ones who live in the woods and, as Jongdae learns, turn into wolves -- he finds he doesn’t want to go back to his home. Months after Chanyeol finds Jongdae, the boy has a run-in with the neighboring pack, and he discovers going home would have been impossible anyway.

Years later, once Jongdae has grown to the regrettable height of far-shorter-than-Chanyeol-hyung, and once he’s become far more pack than human despite his lack of the wolf gene (his penchant for as little clothing as possible is a key indicator), he learns about something that rises above both species: love, affection, and eternity.

He thinks it’s something he’s always felt towards Chanyeol ever since the wolf saved him, but when Chanyeol’s upcoming new position as head alpha requires he take a mate and all Jongdae can feel is hatred and jealousy towards the other members of the pack, he realizes that his care for Chanyeol runs far deeper than gratitude and friendship.

“Hey,” Chanyeol intrudes, stepping into Jongdae’s tent. “Where have you been?”

“Around,” Jongdae mutters, keeping his voice low.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol sighs. “I’m serious. I haven’t seen you. Kyungsoo says you’ve been hiding from everyone. I am head alpha to be. That means you’re hiding from me.” Chanyeol reaches out for Jongdae, and Jongdae takes a step back, twisting so that Chanyeol’s hand won’t land on his shoulder. Chanyeol frowns. “I don’t like that. You hiding.”

“There are things I don’t like either, but I’m learning to deal with it,” Jongdae snaps back.

“You’re locking yourself up in your tent. I’d be pissed too,” Chanyeol says. “You need to get out of here. Fresh air will help.”

“I’m not pissed,” Jongdae tries, but he can’t get the glare smoothed out of his expression enough to make his words believable.

Chanyeol crosses his arms, glaring at Jongdae. “Well. I _am_ pissed. Just tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s not exactly something you can fix,” Jongdae mutters, turning to readjust his bedding just to give his hands something to do instead of curling them into fists.

“But I’m head alpha to be!” Chanyeol insists. “This is my pack. My rules. My jurisdiction.” Jongdae thinks bitterly about how even his heart has become Chanyeol’s jurisdiction, how he owns his heart but will never claim it. 

“That’s a rather pig-headed response,” Jongdae says coolly. “Please spare me other tales of your greatness.” Chanyeol deflates.

“Dae, I miss having you around. Come on.” Chanyeol plops down on Jongdae’s bedding. “Just tell me what’s going on. Please?” The alpha is so much shorter and smaller this way, hunched over on Jongdae’s bed. He has to reach up to take Jongdae’s hands, and Jongdae is too busy watching the lines of Chanyeol’s shoulders to stop the wolf from grabbing his fingers. “Let’s go on a run,” Chanyeol offers, his thumbs stroking over the backs of Jongdae’s hands. Jongdae jerks his hands away.

“Don’t touch me,” he hisses. Chanyeol looks shocked, almost angry, and definitely hurt. If Jongdae were a wolf, a member of Chanyeol’s pack, he’d bow immediately, begging the head alpha for forgiveness. As it is, Jongdae, a human, can’t resist at least apologizing. Chanyeol’s expression is twisting a knife into his chest. “Sorry, hyung,” he whispers, and when his voice catches in his throat, he realizes that tears are gathering in the corners of his eyes and his lower lip is trembling. 

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol nearly shouts, alarmed. “Dae, what’s-”

“Can’t you just stop it?” Jongdae explodes. “I don’t want to run, and I don’t want you to touch me!” Lies, all of it. “I’m not a wolf! I’m not pack! So what the hell do you care if I’m not okay? Go bother with Kyungsoo or something, just--” He cuts off, wrapping his arms around himself and biting his lip hard. Strong hands come up and wrap around Jongdae, pulling him down and trapping him against Chanyeol’s body. It’s just like when Chanyeol first found him with his tears leaving stains on the skin of Chanyeol’s chest, and Jongdae hates how much he wants to curl up against Chanyeol’s chest like his six-year-old self did. That was nearly fifteen years ago; there’s no reason for Jongdae’s body to remember that. 

“Why would I go mess with Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol breathes against Jongdae’s hair. “Alpha or no, he’ll kill me. And besides, you’re my treasure. I found you. I have to take care of you.” He brushes a hand gently down Jongdae’ back, traces out a thick scar on his hip.

“You have an entire pack of wolves to care for, Chanyeol-hyung,” Jongdae whispers. “You will soon have a mate to care for. You have the future of this land and the young new pups to care for. You shouldn’t be worrying about me.”

Chanyeol draws back, looks down at Jongdae where he’s cradles in his lap. “You are the most precious thing I have to care for,” he insists. Jongdae sucks in a breath and looks up.

“You know I’m just human,” he says.

“Sure,” Chanyeol agrees. “But you’re mine. I found you. I cared for you. I risked my position as head alpha for you.” Jongdae remembers that -- remembers the looks of judgement towards himself and Chanyeol, between himself and Chanyeol, from the pack elders. “Why do you think I shouldn’t care for you?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongdae looks up at the furrow between his brows and smooths it out with his fingertips automatically. 

“You’re going to get wrinkles,” he whispers out of habit. Chanyeol already has some wrinkles -- marks at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth from laughter. He’s still handsome like that.

“You care for me too,” Chanyeol tells him, closing his eyes as Jongdae’s fingers caress his face. There’s a hint of something Jongdae thinks might be hesitance in his voice. “You care.” Jongdae nods. He _does_ care. A lot. 

The issue and the truth are out of Jongdae’s mouth before he can stop the words. “You don’t even know how much I care.”

Chanyeol freezes. “Jongdae?”

Now he’s said it, there’s no where to go but forward. “You have no idea how much I care,” he repeats. “And it doesn’t matter. You have a choice of anyone in this pack. And I’m just human. Just me.”

“Jongdae, you-”

“Love you, yeah,” Jongdae cuts in. He doesn’t know if that’s what Chanyeol thought he would say, but the truth would not be kept silent any longer. The lump in Jongdae’s stomach sits heavier, and he feels nauseous even as the weight of the confession lifts from his chest.

Silence. Awkward, cold, heavy silence follows Jongdae’s admission, and regret begins to weigh heavy on him. He meets Chanyeol’s eyes, defiant.

“I’m in love with you,” he starts, and the clarity of that gives him the strength to say it again, loud and clear. “I’m in love with you, and it sucks because you will never-!” Lips, hot, warm, chapped, press against Jongdae’s own, cutting him off. He chokes, shocked, hands flying up to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair before he tumbles straight off of the alpha’s lap in his shock. Chanyeol grabs Jongdae, pulling him closer, rearranging him to sit with a leg on either side of Chanyeol’s waist, chests pressed together. 

Chanyeol draws back only a hair’s width, breath hot as he tells Jongdae, “I’ve been waiting years for you to say that. Years.”

It sinks slowly into Jongdae’s brain. The information tucks itself under his skin, and he finds himself smiling, mouth split ear to ear with a smile for the first time in weeks.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says honestly, opening up to Jongdae, and Jongdae can do nothing but surge forward, kissing Chanyeol again and again until he’s breathless, allowing Chanyeol to lick into his mouth fervently, tongue running over the ridges in the roof of Jongdae’s mouth and drawing a moan from the back of his throat. Jongdae’s fingers dig into Chanyeol’s skin, feeling the muscles shift under his skin as his arms tighten and shift around Jongdae. He feels safe and protected the way he always has, but this time he feels loved too. He sucks on Chanyeol’s tongue, breathes in the scent of forest and _wild_ on Chanyeol’s skin.

“I’m going to choose you at the coronation ceremony,” Chanyeol promises. “I’m going to make you mine in front of the entire pack. And finally, we will be mates.” Jongdae laughs, rolling over as Chanyeol lays back and tucks him against his side. He’s too big for Jongdae’s small arrangement of bedding, but he curls to nicely around Jongdae that he doesn’t feel cramped with the head alpha settling down to sleep beside him.

“The ceremony isn’t until the night before the full moon,” Jongdae says. He nips at Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I can’t wait.”

“You have to,” Chanyeol says. “But I am just as impatient.” He presses his lips to Jongdae’s forward, and the moon is slowly waxing overhead.

 

The full moon rises to a chorus of howls as the elders walk in human form among the warriors of the pack. At the head of the group of singing wolves, the lowest howl of them all, is Chanyeol, his dark patterned fur reflecting the moon above. Jongdae stands to the side alongside the younger wolves, those only a few years of age behind him who haven’t gone through the ceremony to join the ranks of hunters just yet. All of them stand in human form, their lips parted as if they want to join in the song of their pack too.

Jongdae does.

The song cuts off, and Chanyeol rises to all four paws. The elders begin chanting old hymns and words in a language sacred to the pack. The hunters and eligible wolves move first, forming a wide circle around Chanyeol and the oldest of the elders. The man carries in his hands two braided necklaces, the rope decorated with moonstone. 

Jongdae scampers forward, moving to take his own place in the circle of eligible wolves. Despite being human, no one questions his place there. The pack has been through this argument too manners times to open it again on the night their new head alpha is to be officially instated. 

The oldest of the elders drops the first necklace over Chanyeol’s head, and the hymns draw to a close.

“I present the head alpha Chanyeol,” the elder says, his voice shaking with age. He presses the second necklace into the alpha’s hands. “Welcome him as he claims his mate.” Cheering, loud and thundering, rises up from all members of the pack, dissolving into howls and chants of Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol’s grin is wide and infectious as he glances around at his pack members, and Jongdae nearly forgets to breathe when the wolf’s eyes settle on him. He and Chanyeol are the only silent ones as Chanyeol makes his way forward, the necklace glinting in the full moon’s light as he comes to a stop in front of Jongdae.

The pack seems to hold its breath when Chanyeol presents the necklace to Jongdae. He says nothing, his nerves shown in the tick of his jaw and the tremor of his hands. Jongdae reaches out, his fingers closing over Chanyeol’s wrists and lifting the head alpha’s hands to drop the necklace over Jongdae’s head.

As the cords fall in place around Jongdae’s neck, Chanyeol finds his voice. 

“Jongdae,” he says, nearly gasping out of excitement and maybe the same anticipation that’s coiling in Jongdae’s belly. “I claim you as mine.”

Jongdae meets Chanyeol’s eyes, sees the gold of his irises, and grins. “I would be honoured,” he says. The cheering rises up again, and all around him and Chanyeol, humans shed their skin for their wolf forms, loping around celebrating the coronation of their new head alpha.

Chanyeol and Jongdae use the excitement as a diversion to escape, running and stumbling together into Chanyeol’s den, hands pulling as loincloths and tunics the moment they’re alone.

“I thought the singing would never stop,” Chanyeol confesses between kisses, his words slurred against Jongdae’s lips. “You look so perfect.”

“It’s so dark I can barely see,” Jongdae whines, but Chanyeol’s kissing him again, drawing him close against his chest, turning them both around to fall naked into the mess of furs that Chanyeol sleeps in. He can still see the glow of Chanyeol’s eyes, and he runs his fingers through the tangles of Chanyeol’s hair, fingers tightening in the strands as Chanyeol ducks his head to scrape his teeth over Jongdae’s collarbones.

“Close your eyes and enjoy then,” Chanyeol suggests, voice vibrating through Jongdae’s chest. “I’ve been wanting to touch you like this since--”

“Just touch me,” Jongdae interrupts, hips rolling up to meeting Chanyeol’s. He gasps at the heat and the friction of his body flush against Chanyeol’s, and pleasure burns in his nerve endings. “Come on, Chanyeol-hyung.”

Despite asking for it, yearning for it for years now, none of Jongdae’s fantasies could have compared to the warmth of Chanyeol’s hands dragging down his sides, his calloused fingers pressed against Jongdae’s ribs and fitting securely around his hips. His lips follow his hands down Jongdae’ body, and Jongdae cries out, loud and shameless, when Chanyeol’s lips ghost up the side of his cock and close over the head of it, sucking just lightly. Jongdae’s fingers tug urgently at Chanyeol’s hair when he begins to pull away. Chanyeol flashes Jongdae a grin, and the gold of his irises is nothing but a thin circle around his blown-wide pupils.

“Hold on to me,” Chanyeol says, and Jongdae grabs for Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders just before the head alpha hauls Jongdae up into his lap, sitting back on his knees. It’s just like the first time they kissed -- Jongdae’s knees settled on either side of Chanyeol’s hips -- but this time Jongdae can’t help rutting forward, seeking the pleasure of Chanyeol’s cock against his own.

“Do you trust me?” Chanyeol asks, and it takes Jongdae a second to comprehend the question through the haze of want in his mind. He manages to make out one of the clay jars he’s seen lining the cracks in the walls of the medicine den in the faint moonlight. “I asked,” Chanyeol continues. “It’s safe.”

“Just--” Jongdae says, rolling his hips forward again. His back arches at the sensation, the heat of Chanyeol’s body and the pressure on his cock. “Hyung, yes. I trust you. I don’t-- just. Come on.” Chanyeol kisses Jongdae again, sloppy and open-mouthed, nipping at Jongdae’s lips and sucking on his tongue to distract him as he works two fingers in an and out of Jongdae. The stretch burns a bit, but the fact that Chanyeol is the one touching him is enough to keep arousal boiling in Jongdae’s veins. He presses back against Chanyeol’s fingers, fucking himself down experimentally once a third has been added.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Chanyeol murmurs. “Jongdae--”

“More,” Jongdae demands. “Don’t hold out now, Chanyeol. Come _on._ ” Still Chanyeol is careful as he withdraws his hand, pulling Jongdae close against him and urging him to lift up on his knees. Jongdae does so, and he forces himself to relax as Chanyeol’s cock slides between his asscheeks. It feels good, but Chanyeol’s fingers hadn’t felt nearly that large.

“Go at your own pace,” Chanyeol whispers, soothing. Jongdae settles his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, and Chanyeol’s teeth are at Jongdae’ neck, tugging on the skin and sending sparks racing down Jongdae’ spine as he slowly, carefully, sinks down on Chanyeol’s cock. 

It burns, and Jongdae’s body is caught in an awkward place between pleasure and pain for a long moment before Chanyeol’s wide palms settle around his waist and Jongdae is fully seated. He breathes for a moment.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks. He’s breathing hard, his nostrils flared, and Jongdae eyes the tension in his muscles, how much he’s holding himself back from taking Jongdae harder than the human can handle. Jongdae lifts up just a bit and drops back down.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says. “Yeah. I’m okay.” He repeats the same motion, and pleasure bends his spine back as he picks up speed, Chanyeol’s hands on his waist helping him along until Jongdae’s thighs are burning and his head has fallen back from the overload of pleasure racing along the lines of his body.

“Fuck, Jongdae,” he hears Chanyeol groan.

“More,” Jongdae whimpers, rolling his hips down with more force, more urgency. “Chanyeol. More.” Jongdae doesn’t expect Chanyeol to wrap an arm around Jongdae’s waist, stilling his motions, but then he pitches them both back to lay on Chanyeol’s bedding. Jongdae grabs for Chanyeol’s hair again. “Fuck me,” he orders. “Chanyeol, come on. I need-”

Jongdae doesn’t get another word in before the head alpha is driving forward, hips snapping forward with immeasurable power against Jongdae’s ass. Jongdae cries out, hitching his legs up over Chanyeol’s back to pull him in closer, and that’s when he notices the slight return of the burn of being stretched. 

“Are you-?” he starts to ask, voice broken with lust. 

“Is that okay?” Chanyeol asks, the beginnings of his knot slipping in and out of Jongdae. Jongdae scratches his nails down Chanyeol’s back. He doesn’t slow down, and Jongdae is too busy trying to breathe through the strength of the sensation wracking his body to manage more than a whispered ‘yes’ to Chanyeol’s question. 

Chanyeol’s knot plus the change of angle sends Jongdae hurtling towards orgasm, his fingers pulling at Chanyeol’s hair and digging into his shoulders as he arches his back as works his hips to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts. This feels incredible; this feels like dreaming except it’s reality. Pleasure surges down Jongdae’s spine and coils low in his stomach. Chanyeol sucks at Jongdae’s pulse point just under his jaw, and Jongdae’s breath catches and his toes curl.

Jongdae comes hard, white splattering up their stomachs as Chanyeol fucks him shallowly through it. His knot is too big to pull out now, and the stretch as he continues to grind into Jongdae’s body is almost too much, but Jongdae wants this, wants Chanyeol to feel just as amazing as he does. He grabs Chanyeol’s chin and drags him into a messy kiss, licking into his mouth.

Chanyeol’s hips stutter, and his moan vibrates through Jongdae’s whole body as he comes, his hands clutching hard onto Jongdae. Jongdae will have bruises to show for their night in the morning, and pride flares up in him.

He is Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol is _his._

“You,” Chanyeol pants, rolling to his side and pulling Jongdae with him. They’re locked together for now. “You’re amazing,” he says.

Jongdae yawns and tucks one knees more securely against Chanyeol’s side. “How long will we be like this?” he asks, wiggling his hips a little for emphasis. He leans up and nips at Chanyeol’s ear. “I want to do that again.”

Chanyeol’s breath catches, and he brushes Jongdae’s bangs out of his eyes. “I knew I made the right choice with you.”

Jongdae grins; he’s rather inclined to agree.


End file.
